The present invention relates to fluid machinery, and more specifically to drainage systems for compressors.
Compressors typically include one or more separators each fluidly connected with each “stage” of the compressor. These separators are provided to remove liquid from a compressed fluid, such as air, so that the fluid is substantially gaseous. As such, liquid collects in each separator, which must be periodically removed to prevent diminished performance of the separator. Typically, a drain valve is fluidly connected with the chamber of each separator, and these valves are periodically opened to evacuate liquid from the associated chamber. As a variety of faults may prevent the liquid from being evacuated, such as a failure of one or more automatically-operated valves to open as directed or an obstruction in the valve or a fluid line connecting the valve with the chamber, it is important to ensure that the liquid is actually drained from each separator.